doblajeletrasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kanashii Heart wa Moete-iru
Música original Romaji Cantada por Kanako Wada :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "natsu ni hajimari" :daite daite daite Fire love "aki ni moetsuki" :kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "fuyu ni kareteku" :yakete yakete yakete Fire love :Saigo no doraibu no yoru ni yosoyuki no koe wasure :sayonara o itta suiheisen mitsumete :Kisetsu de kawaru Hit kyoku narete-yuku tabi akiru :anata no yokogao sou itteru :Hommei matteru anata no heya :kizuku no ga oso-sugita ano hi no Telephone :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "natsu ni hajimari" :daite daite daite Fire love "aki ni moetsuki" :kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "fuyu ni kareteku" :yakete yakete yakete Fire love :Omoide no anata keshite Stop Stop Stop :Yasashii haato o misenaide "hoshi wa kagayaki" :samete samete samete Fire love "natsu wa shizunde" :yasashii haato o misenaide "machi wa chikazuku" :tomete tomete tomete Fire love :Nido to wa kaeranai kuruma rokku-shite doa shimeta :anata o nokoshite kaigansen hashitta :Watashi wa aisarete-iru to katte ni gokai-shiteta :hishochi no muudo ni yotte-ita wa :Hommei igai ni naritakunai :dakedo ima akiramete sukoshi wa Happy end :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "natsu ni hajimari" :daite daite daite Fire love "aki ni moetsuki" :kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa "fuyu ni kareteku" :yakete yakete yakete Fire love :Omoide no anata keshite Stop Stop Stop :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa :(Don't leave me alone holding on to my heart) :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa :(Don't leave me alone holding on to my heart) :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa :(Don't leave me alone holding on to my heart) :Kanashii haato wa moete-iru wa :(Don't leave me, don't leave me holding on to my heart) Versión doblada (TV) Castellano Interpretada por Charm :Mi triste corazón está ardiendo ya. :Empezó en el verano. :Abrázame, abrázame, abrázame con pasión. :Terminó en el otoño. :Mi triste corazón está ardiendo ya. :Terminó en invierno. :Arde, arde, arde la pasión sin final. :Recuerdo bien, la última vez, :cuando te armastes de un gran valor, :para decirme adiós, sin mirarme a los ojos. :Como canción que logra triunfar :y con el tiempo se llega olvidar, :eso dijistes sobre mí, creí morir. :Sigues ahí, tu gran amor, esperas aunque yo. :No lo descubrí hasta que dijistes "mi amor" :y no era yo. :Mi triste corazón está ardiendo ya. :Empezó en el verano. :Abrázame, abrázame, abrázame con pasión. :Terminó en el otoño. :Mi triste corazón está ardiendo ya. :Terminó en invierno. :Arde, arde, arde la pasión sin final. :Tu recuerdo me atormenta, :stop, stop, stop. Catalán Interpretada por Íngrid Morral :El meu cor ardent a l'estiu va començar :a sentir-se trist. :Es consumirà del tot a la tardor. :Abraça'm, amor meu! :Tinc el cor que està molt trist i és molt ardent: :es marcirà a l'hivern. :Crema, crema, crema, crema, crema, amor de foc. :Aquella nit, al nostre últim passeig, :et vas descuidar de fingir la veu :i, mirant a l'horitzó, :tu em vas dir adéu. :Les cançons de moda :sempre canvien com les estacions. :Me n'haig d'anar del teu costat: :no vull patir! :Quan me'n vaig adonar :ja era massa tard, :però no vaig sentir el telèfon :i eres tu, amor meu. :El meu cor ardent a l'estiu va començar :a sentir-se trist. :Es consumirà del tot a la tardor. :Abraça'm, amor meu! :Tinc el cor que està molt trist i és molt ardent: :es marcirà a l'hivern. :Crema, crema, crema, crema, crema, amor de foc. :El meu cor està molt trist, i diu: "Prou! Prou! Prou!". Categoría:Adaptaciones españolas Categoría:Ending